3 Odd Things (And Something Just A Little Bit Perfect)
by WatchUsFall
Summary: Oneshot. Merlin's life (outside of saving Camelot and Arthur) is pretty normal. So who would've thought he'd get 3 odd things in one day? Merthur. No set time (but before Morgana goes bad). Fluff.


A/N: I accidentally Merthur'd. Sorry not sorry.

Be warned, this is so cliché.

I own nothing (though not for lack of wishing).

No warnings, except for that this has SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the fluff! :)

3 Odd Things (And Something a Little Bit Perfect)

For Merlin, the days he spent in Camelot when he wasn't fighting some sort of terrible evil or protecting Prince Arthur 'pain-in-the-ass' Pendragon, were, well… Pretty boring, actually.

They were all the same. Helping Gaius, serving Arthur, hiding his magic, chatting with Gwen, helping out in the kitchens if he had the time. Nothing ever changed, everything was… Normal.

Yesterday, Merlin would have sworn today would be like any other.

Later, he'll swear it _started_ that way.

And he would be right; Merlin's day started the same as it always did.

With a bellowing prat.

"MERLIN!"

The young warlock in question rolled his eyes as he ripped open the curtains to the prince's bedchamber.

"Good morning, sire!" He grinned with fake enthusiasm. "I brought your breakfast. Eggs, fresh yams and, your favourite…" He paused for effect, "Sausages!"

Arthur's eyes had been squinted shut against the sun but they snapped open at the promise of food. Merlin stifled a laugh as he sat up – showing a rather impressively messed shock of blonde hair.

"_Pork_ sausages?" Arthur questioned cautiously.

Merlin smiled, genuinely this time. "Yes. But only if you get up."

Striding over to the bed, he clutched hold of the prince's bed-sheets and _tugged_.

They went flying to the bottom of the bed in a flash. Arthur yelled and turned away from the harshness.

"Stop that!" He ordered – rather pathetically, Merlin thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Come on sire, you're practising with the knights this morning remember?"

After several more minutes of persuading, Merlin finally got the grumbling prince to his breakfast – which cheered him up considerably, as usual – and soon Arthur was ordering his manservant about with his usual arrogance.

"_Mer_lin, I'm going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"_Mer_lin, where are my boots?"

"Not that shirt, _Mer_lin, you fool!"

Eventually however, the warlock got his master pleased – well, as pleased as Arthur could be – and ready to go.

The prince turned to him, seeming as if about to say something, before coming to a rather odd realisation.

Close up as he was now, Arthur could see Merlin's eyes in perfect detail and it almost seemed as if the blue had little flecks of gold.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked cautiously. "Arthur!"

The prince snapped out of his trance with a quick shake of his head.

"I…" He began. And then in typical Arthur Pendragon fashion, he spun on his heel, and strode out of the room.

Merlin blinked several times, sighed, and followed him out.

That was the _first_ odd happening of the day.

-M-E-R-T-H-U-R-

After training, Prince Arthur was always two things:

One, sweaty and wanting a bath and,

Two, over-adrenalised.

(There was a third, but Merlin had no wish to think more on thoughts of how drool-worthy his prince's skin looked glistening with sweat- Which is of course to say, it didn't.)

"Finished already, sire?" Merlin asked when the prince came jogging over to him, gladly taking the offered water while the rest of the knights began to disperse.

Arthur nodded, panting heavily. He passed back the water and carefully sat himself on the hard ground. (He would have collapsed Merlin had no doubt - had they been alone. In public Arthur always needed to keep up an impression.)

They sat in silence for a while as the prince's breathing calmed, watching everyone making their business around the courtyard.

Eventually Arthur pushed himself to his feet.

"Come on Merlin, time to go. I'll be wanting to bathe after this."

"Of course, sire."

Merlin clambered to his feet, and then-

Tripped.

Over nothing.

And fell forward.

Straight into Arthur's arms.

Really _nice_ arms.

Blushing, Merlin stumbled over his apologies as much as he had stumbled over his feet, but Arthur was silent, holding onto his arms where he'd caught him.

Merlin got himself standing on his own feet, but still the prince didn't let him go.

He looked up in concern to Arthur's eyes – startlingly sapphire eyes.

The warlock didn't know how long they stood there together, staring in shock.

But then there was a crash and a curse as a passing farmer dropped his wares, and the spell was broken.

Arthur pushed him away quickly.

"Don't be such a _girl_, _Mer_lin."

And then he was marching away, for the second time that morning, leaving his manservant dazed.

That was the _second_ odd happening of the day.

-M-E-R-T-H-U-R-

As previously mentioned (if you have been paying attention) Merlin helped out in the kitchens when he had nothing to do. The cook – a bustling, pink-faced woman in her 30's – always appreciated the extra hand, and so doted on the young warlock whenever she had a chance. But she wasn't the only one in the kitchens who kept an eye on him.

"Have you seen Merlin?" The same question, over and over, and yet none of the servants seemed to know the answer!

"Where is the fool?" Arthur grumbled to himself as he stormed through the halls of the castle. He had dismissed his bumbling manservant a while ago, but his boots needed washing – _and_ it was almost time for supper!

Arthur paused. Supper? Aha! The kitchens!

The prince spun and began to hurry towards his new destination.

Despite what Merlin may think, Arthur knew exactly where the kitchens were. (Gwen had shown him after his manservant had joked he'd never been and he'd never visited again – but Merlin didn't need to know that.)

At his brisk pace, Arthur reached the kitchens fairly quickly. He _expected_ to see Merlin speaking to the cook about his supper. That would have been fine. What he _did_ see, however, sent a jolt of anger coursing through his veins.

The prince opened the door – without a thought to the courtesy of knocking – and stepped inside, his lips already making the beginning sound of his manservant's name.

It quickly died however, leaving his jaw to clench and his eyes to narrow.

There was a servant.

Flirting with Merlin.

There was a servant _flirting_ with _Merlin_.

A boy about the same height as Merlin, with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, a slender form and sharp weasel-like features was making _his_ Merlin laugh. Was touching _his_ Merlin's arm. Was smiling at _his_ Merlin with a stupid, sly grin.

_Merlin_ was _his._

White hot rage consumed him immediately, flowing through his entire body.

The boy brushed a hand along _his_ Merlin's.

Arthur's glare turned murderous.

He stomped forward, drawing his manservant's attention.

'_Good.'_

Merlin's eyes widened in shock at the fury in his eyes, and he took a step towards him. "Arthur?"

The prince grabbed onto his arm tightly and turned his eye to the other servant's.

The boy looked terrified, was backing away slowly.

"Arthur?" Merlin was still trying to get his attention. "Arthur what happened? What's wrong?"

The prince ignored him, instead into the other servant's ear.

His voice was deadly quiet and shaking with rage.

"Stay. Away. From Merlin."

The boy nodded quickly, looking like he was about to wet himself in terror.

"Ye-Yes. O-of course, Your Highness."

Arthur nodded, and dragged his protesting manservant away and out of the kitchens.

He didn't stop until they were both back in his chambers, and by that time Merlin was flushed angrily, still trying to pry his arm away from the prince's grip.

"Arthur, what's wrong with you?"

The prince finally let go of his arm and the warlock rubbed it tenderly.

"What's wrong with me?" Arthur growled. "What was that?"

Merlin's brow furrowed adorably. "What was what?"

"That. You letting that servant put his hands all over you."

Merlin's jaw dropped in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What did you think you were doing?" Arthur was still shaking with fury but it lessened in his manservant's eyes.

Merlin looked offended. "I'm not a child; I can _talk_ with whoever I want!"

"Not when all they want is to-" Arthur cut himself off. He couldn't think about it.

"Devon's a good guy! He wouldn't do that! Besides, we're just friends." Merlin was insisting.

The prince shook his head.

"You can't see him anymore." _'__He's trying to take you away from me.'_

"I will see whoever I like! You don't control my life Arthur!" Merlin yelled at him, and for the first time that day, Arthur was the one left standing alone.

That was the _third_ odd happening of the day.

-M-E-R-T-H-U-R-

When Arthur and Merlin make up after a fight, it usually means they don't talk about it and silently accept they both said some pretty bad things. Arthur's certainly not going to apologise, and Merlin is personally for the 'if he doesn't I won't' rule. Still, they rarely stay mad at each other for more than a day. This time though, Merlin wasn't budging, and he didn't plan to. Arthur was… Well, Arthur.

Night had fallen, and the future king of Camelot was sulking on his bed when Morgana found him.

"Arthur. What did you do?"

The prince lifted his head.

"What did _I_ do?" He asked incredulously. "I…"

She raised an eyebrow.

He broke.

"I did something bad Morgana."

With a sigh, the lady sat on the edge of his bed.

"Let me guess. You saw Merlin with a boy in the kitchens and immediately got jealous and controlling, therefore angering Merlin and now you're both sulking?"

Arthur's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you…?"

"It's all over the castle by now. You weren't exactly subtle."

Worry flashed over his face. "Does my father know?"

"No, thankfully." Morgana answered with a roll of her eyes. "You're lucky he doesn't bother with the castle gossip."

Arthur sighed in relief and flopped back onto his pillow. "What am I going to do, Morgana?"

She fixed him with a serious stare.

"You're going to do what's right. What's in your heart."

The prince was silent for several minutes. Finally he nodded.

"Okay."

Morgana smiled at him. "Good. Because if you don't I will personally come after you."

Night had fallen, and the most powerful warlock that will ever, or has ever lived was sulking on his bed when Gwen found him.

"Merlin," She said softly, "What happened?"

Merlin sighed and rolled over on the bed to talk to her properly.

"Arthur's being a prat again, Gwen. But this time I don't understand why."

The servant sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He's trying to control my life! It's ridiculous!" Merlin picked up a pillow and flopped it onto his face.

Gwen nodded, more to herself than anything. "So the story's true then."

The warlock lifted his pillow cautiously. "What story?"

Gwen grimaced in sympathy. "It's gone around the whole castle by now. That Arthur found you talking with one of the servants, and got jealous, so you got in a fight."

Merlin's eyes widened in horror. "Does Uther know?"

"No, no." Gwen assured him quickly. "He doesn't pay attention to the servants."

Merlin sighed in relief and relaxed again.

"What should I do, Gwen? I can't stay mad at him, the prat."

Gwen smiled softly. "You should do what's right. What's in your heart." She advised him gently. "And I think you already know what that is."

For several minutes, they were both silent. Finally, Merlin nodded.

"Okay." Gwen hid a grin. "Now go."

They met halfway between each of their chambers.

Immediately, Arthur said, "Why don't we put this all behind us?"

At the same time, Merlin said, "Can we just forget this ever happened?"

They both smiled slightly. "Agreed." They said.

Then Merlin started to grin.

Arthur started to chuckle.

And soon enough they were both clutching onto each other to keep from falling, laughing so hard it hurt.

It took what felt like forever for them to reign in the laughter – though neither of them wanted to.

Finally, all that remained was smiles, and they straightened up to look at each other.

Rather closely, actually.

_Very_ closely.

'_Pale blue, speckled with gold.'_ Arthur realised.

'_The exact shade of sapphires.'_ Merlin decided.

Simultaneously, they both leaned in, and closed their eyes.

The moment their lips touched wasn't odd at all.

But it did mark the beginning of something just a little bit _perfect_.

THE END


End file.
